Keldeo
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Colt Pokémon |body=08 |type=Water |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=48.5 kg |imweight=106.9 lbs. |ndexvoice=647.ogg |ability=Justified |color=Yellow |2-name=Keldeo |2-jname=ケルディオ Kerudio |2-image=647BKeldeo.png |2-ndex=647A |2-ndexprev=Kyurem |2-ndexnext=Meloetta |2-dexunova= / |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Colt Pokémon |2-body=08 |2-type=Water |2-type2=Fighting |2-metheight=1.4 m |2-imheight=4'07" |2-metweight=48.5 kg |2-imweight=106.9 lbs. |2-ndexvoice=647.ogg |2-ability=Justified |2-color=Yellow }}Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Kerudio) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice, along with Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion. Biology Physiology In Ordinary Form, Keldeo resembles a foal or small unicorn referring to the horn on its head. It is mainly pale in color with light blue fur covering its neck and the back of its head. Its tail is also light blue in color. It has long, dark blue eyebrows and a red mane. On the ends of its legs are dark blue hooves. In Resolute Form, Keldeo's dark blue eyebrows turn into smaller light blue eyebrows, and his horn is now bigger and dark blue. On his mane he now has three feathers, matching the colors for the others in the trio, green, orange, and blue. History Long ago, a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of a war among people. In this fire Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion took care of it. They acted as its parents and taught it knowledge and moves for survival. Keldeo eventually grew and even surpassed the three Pokémon. One day, Keldeo took off from the forest with no one knowing why. Evolution Keldeo doesn't evolve. Game data Forms Keldeo needs to learn Secret Sword to turn into Resolute Form. Secret Sword must be forgotten to change back. Pokédex Entries Locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |85|100|10|Fighting|Special}} Sprites |bwspr =Keldeo-Usual-Forme BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Keldeo BW.gif |bwsprf = |bwsprfs = |b2w2spr =Keldeo-Usual-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny Keldeo BW.gif |b2w2sprf =Keldeo-Resolution-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprfs =Keldeo_Resolution_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback = Keldeo BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Keldeo BW Back.gif |Vbackf = Keldeo_Resolution_Back_BW.gif |Vbackfs = Keldeo_Resolution_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Keldeo_XY.gif |xysprs=Keldeo_Shiny_XY.gif |xysprf =Keldeo_Resolute_Forme_XY.gif |xysprfs =Keldeo_Resolute_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Keldeo_XY.gif |orassprs=Keldeo_Shiny_XY.gif |orassprf =Keldeo_Resolute_Forme_XY.gif |orassprfs =Keldeo_Resolute_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Keldeo_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Keldeo_Back_Shiny_XY.gif |VIbackf=Keldeo_Resolute_Back_XY.gif |VIbackfs=Keldeo_Resolute_Back_Shiny_XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Keldeo made its debut in the fifteenth Pokémon movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars along with Swords of Justice Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Kyurem. In the film, it was training to learn how to use Sacred Sword so it could become one of the Swords of Justice, but arrogantly picked a fight with Kyurem before it had learned the move. Keldeo becomes terrified and flees during the middle of the fight, but is pursued relentlessly by Kyurem, who is determined to finish their battle. Along with the other legendary Pokémon present in the movie, Keldeo can speak through telepathy. Manga Keldeo was spotted by Black-Two and White-Two in the wild with the help of White-Two's Foongus' Sweet Scent. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Resolute Form Keldeo appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon in both the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. It will slash opponents with Secret Sword. Trophy Description NA: This Water/Fighting-type Pokémon is a lot like a multicolored unicorn. In its Resolute Form, its horn will grow longer and its vision is keener. It is this Form that appears on the battlefields of Smash Bros. Be wary of its Secret Sword attack—Keldeo's charge will send anyone hit flying. PAL: The Mythical Pokémon Keldeo looks a lot like a multicoloured unicorn. In its Resolute form, its horn grows longer and its vision improves. It can also use Secret Sword in that Form, and that's what it will do in this game. If Keldeo starts charging after you, watch out - that huge horn will send you flying! Trivia * Keldeo is the second / type, the first being Poliwrath. * As BW are made during the last days of NDS, NDS' system had been completely hacked and leaked Pokemon no. 647~649 earlier than the offcials did. * In Super Smash Bros., Keldeo is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Secret Sword. Origin Keldeo is likely based on a Kelpie, a supernatural water horse that appeared as a lost pony. Keldeo may also be based on D'Artagnan from The Three Musketeers, as Keldeo is part of the Musketeer quartet. Just like D'Artagnan from the book, Keldeo is similar to the youngest of the quartet. Etymology Keldeo's name seems to be derived from "Kel'pie" (a mythical water horse) and "ro'deo". Gallery KeldeoAll.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime1.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime2.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime3.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime4.png 647Keldeo Dream.png Keldeo 647 DreamWorldArt.png Keldeo Resolute 647 DreamWorldArt.png 647Keldeo Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png Keldeo TCG Model.jpg Keldeo 647 PokeDex3DPro.png Keldeo 647 MysteryDungeon.png Keldeo trophy SSBWU.png 647Keldeo Pokemon Rumble U.png Keldeo Special Artwork.png SSBUKeldeo.png Keldeo-GO.png Keldeo Resolute-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Swords of Justice Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Equine Pokémon